


a contradicting relief

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Footjobs, I can't believe I just used that fucking tag, I hate you sarah so much, M/M, Omorashi, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports, handjobs, this is all my partner's fault, this is why this fic exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason Souji has decided to give Yosuke a footjob at their group study session. Yosuke realizes he has to piss. It only gets worse from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a contradicting relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esbee/gifts).



> What am I doing with my life?
> 
> This is not a kink I'm really into at all, but I was teasing my partner and this happened. Oh well. Hope it's not completely terrible for my first (and hopefully only) watersports fic.

For some reason Yosuke had this problem.

The problem was Souji.

The awkward tendencies that came with his teenage years only seemed to heighten now in the other’s presence. Yosuke caught himself blushing more with Souji than he ever did from catching a pretty girl’s eye. There was no denying that there was something that had to be acknowledged and dealt with… _eventually_.

Yosuke was a master at procrastination as well as putting off confronting reoccurring issues. It was hard avoiding it given he practically adored hanging out with Souji and really, quite truthfully- no one else.

So, it was no surprise when he found himself in a predicament that was slowly spiraling out of control. His thoughts were trying to focus on the numerous amounts of notes that both Naoto and Yukiko had put together for the study group. But there was one issue.

Souji’s foot.

Souji’s foot was for _some_ reason rubbing against his ankle.

Yosuke threw a quick glance over at his partner, seeing him looking completely nonchalant while pointing out something on the notes to Kanji who was to his left. He never thought Souji would’ve been one to play footsie—not with _him_ at least.

Trying not to read too much in to it, Yosuke still felt that swelling of panic starting within regardless. Maybe he had meant to go for Yukiko's leg and hit his? No Souji was always careful not to do anything too careless with girls, especially after the incident with Ai. In all honesty, it wasn’t necessarily a _bad_ feeling…the way Souji’s foot toyed with his leg now and oh- ** _OH_** -it went higher, and now it was rubbing along his thigh.

Souji smiled only for a moment, his lips curving up nearly into a smirk as he ducked his head down to write a few things in his notebook. Surely it was merely for appearance sake seeing as he squirmed his foot between Yosuke’s thighs in a slow, almost sensual manner.

Yosuke bit the inside of his cheek, nearly breaking his pen in two while feeling his heart starting to race. Already he was feeling a little hard—but this was Souji- his best friend! His bro!

But still, he’d already been pushing down the lingering feelings of wanting something else from Souji. It was something that he didn’t think he’d ever imagine with a guy but…

It probably didn’t help that Souji had practically kissed him a few weeks ago. That was an event that Yosuke had clamored away from with petty excuses and tried to push out of his mind. It didn’t help he had been _wanting_ for Souji to make a move for the longest time. When it happened though, he completely panicked and ruined it.

Chie broke him from his thoughts. “Yosuke, did you get the rest of these formulas?”

“Erm..no I think so wait-“ The teen was too distracted by that _foot_ that kept climbing higher and was now so close to the front of his pants. He’d kill Souji if he ever got him alone again. Well, he’d probably freak out too much to be alone with him but at this rate…he would probably be seduced into it somehow because of Souji and his stupid perfect _everything_ and- shit he felt him rubbing the outside of his pants now. God he was so hard already it was so unfair.

Souji must have caught on as well because he openly stared at Yosuke for a few moments while the rest of the group was suddenly hovering around Naoto during her explanation on some sort of algebra physics thing that he’d probably never use in his life anyway.

“Partner..what’re you..” Yosuke bit out lowly, only enough so that Souji could hear him.

“Studying of course.” Souji played it off so casually, letting his foot dip and rub particularly in just the right spot that made Yosuke shudder. Damn was this guy really that good at everything? Even something like a foot job?

Yosuke was beyond understanding. He was hard because of his _best friend_. He was hard because of his best friend, and he couldn’t seem to stop himself from almost pushing forward into his foot to feel more of that friction- no wait what the hell was he doing, this was _Souji_ dammit.

Okay so he couldn’t deny he had gotten off one too many times with thoughts of his leader filling his head. It wasn’t like he could help it, but he never thought Souji would’ve been so forward like this. Never thought that he would’ve even been _interested_ …but the way he glanced over at him with a certain look in those grey eyes told Yosuke that yes, his partner was **_very_** interested. The guy had tried to kiss him so that should’ve been the first clue, but Yosuke was a little slow in the romance department, not to mention slightly terrified.

“A-Ah…what was the answer for, number-n-number four.” Yosuke tried to talk slowly in an effort of keeping himself calm, yet he could tell a few of the others were giving him strange looks. They seemed to fall back into a normal routine shortly afterward though, and Yosuke found himself glancing over to the now empty bottle of soda that he had just finished before all of this had started.

The need to pee was starting to get to him immensely, and Souji still acted completely oblivious to the actions being done underneath the table. Yosuke bit his lip harder, swearing that he’d have to get Souji back somehow in the future. Not even sure how he’d want to, he lowered his head to appear staring at his notebook only to save face as he felt himself having to hold back from peeing all over himself. He still jutted his hips forward as if unable to restrain himself from the way Souji’s foot rubbed at his clothed cock so well…

Remembering that made him suddenly grip onto Souji’s foot, feeling how his bladder had steadily become full and was instinctively telling him that he needed to use the bathroom. If Souji kept up his teasing at this rate…he’d make far too much of a mess, and it’d be one that he could never live down.

Souji wriggled his foot for a moment, only to withdraw it away entirely a few seconds later on.

“I-I just need a moment.” Yosuke clumsily stood up, pushing himself out of the chair and quickly turning away to tug his uniform jacket down as much as he could. He was so hard it was hurting. God he really needed to take a piss too.

In a less than graceful manner, he made his way to the bathrooms past the food court area. Luckily, it was relatively hidden so most people tended to avoid this one versus the main one in the center of the area.

Stumbling inside, he leaned against the wall for a moment to take a few breaths in an effort to calm himself down. His thoughts were racing too much, the throbbing need to piss _and_ get off making him almost groan as he moved toward one of the urinals.

Stupid Souji. Why did he suddenly have the bright idea of showing such an interest in not only Yosuke but doing something so… _sexual_ …in public in front of his friends, and they could’ve been caught dammit.

Just as the brunet managed to unzip his pants, he stroked over himself once only to hear the door open. His inability to pee in public very well was kicking in, and it came to a full stop whenever he looked over his shoulder to see grey eyes on him.

“S-Souji what’re you-what were you doing man like _really_ -“

Souji said nothing as he hastily approached Yosuke from behind, grabbing his cheek to hold him still and claim his lips in a rough kiss. It lasted only a few moments, but it was long enough for all rational thoughts to break free from Yosuke’s mind.

**_His best friend had just kissed him._ **

This was a new development- but crap he still really had to _pee_ , and he was hard and Souji’s hand was reaching down as if to grab at his cock through his boxers **_oh fuck_**.

“Why- _dude_ people could _see us_ and-“

“You know excuses won’t work on me.” Souji muttered while kissing some at Yosuke’s jawline. “Not when I really want something.”

“I just don’t understand-no we can’t do that _here_.” The brunet was surprised with himself for even taking ‘that’ into consideration at all. Yosuke whined as Souji suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him to the biggest stall. The door was closed and the lock in place before Souji advanced on the other once more, ensuring to keep Yosuke’s back to him as he pressed up close.

“ _Oh crap_.” Yosuke inhaled uneasily and practically squeaked out his words as he felt Souji’s hard cock pressed against his backside.

“I know you still have to go but…maybe I can help you in both instances…”

“S-Souji…” Any sort of sense left Yosuke entirely at feeling how Souji ran his hand down the front of his body, sliding his hand down into his boxers to pull out his cock that was throbbing in a dire need for attention somehow.

“Mmm…I like how your cock feels in my hand…” Souji muttered while kissing against Yosuke’s ear, licking at the lobe and letting his fingers start to trace up and down the length of the cock in his grasp. He smeared the pre-cum from the tip with his thumb, running his hand in a slow rhythm at first and listening to how Yosuke would inhale and gasp.

Yosuke nearly pushed into the touch, feeling the overwhelming need to pee but still unable to bring himself to do it because Souji’s hand felt _so damn good_ on him.

Gripping on Souji’s arm, he pleaded softly while inwardly hoping no one would walk in at that moment. It felt too intense- too good, he couldn’t believe how Souji was moaning into his ear and telling him how much he had always wanted to have Yosuke desperate like this.

Knowing he’d have to eventually pee too made him squirm some in Souji’s grasp, the shame starting to mix with the pleasure stirring more and more from how Souji stroked over him. The amount of pre-cum made a slight smacking sound, and Yosuke silently prayed no one would walk in at that moment. He couldn’t hold back from a shuddering moan, wanting to pee so bad and feeling strangely aroused at the fact that Souji didn’t mind or possibly _liked_ that fact.

He was caught in between what to do. Nearly whimpering for some sort of release, he pressed back more against Souji’s frame, feeling that hardness rubbing against his ass which only served to make his cock crave more of Souji’s touch. He pushed forward, sensing his body couldn’t take anymore restraint and soon he felt himself starting to let go completely.

“Cum for me, I want to watch you and— you’ll feel me do it too.” Souji spoke in a husky tone against Yosuke’s neck, staring down as he saw the way Yosuke pushed his hips forward a few more times before his body went faintly rigid in his grasp. The strings of cum started releasing, and Souji gripped onto his hip with his free hand in that moment to grind against his ass harder. The sensation only seemed to make Yosuke cum even more, mainly at feeling how Souji groaned his name so brokenly before feeling a wetness starting to form at his backside with the other’s release.

“P-Partner- I’m gonna-“ Before he could even finish speaking, his voice died off again only to show that he had finished coming and now was instead peeing as Souji still held onto his cock. Yosuke shuddered, leaning back against Souji and trying to catch his breath somehow. That had been the most intense experience and orgasm he’d ever had. He was almost too tired to feel any shame for having just had his partner help him take a piss too.

“That was…really hot…” Souji said a little breathlessly, but still kissed the side of Yosuke’s lips in appreciation.

“You’re…so weird…” Yosuke mumbled, his cheeks reddening from embarrassment at the chain of events that had just occurred. Still he couldn’t help but to lean back and almost shyly kiss Souji on the lips in return.

It was only after his post-orgasm that Yosuke started whining about how they were ever going to pull off at least getting their stuff from the table without a thousand questions being asked of them.

_~ fin._

**Author's Note:**

> (Crawls under a rock and dies)
> 
> Comment or kudos if you'd like.


End file.
